The present invention relates to food processors and similar apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in food processors of the type wherein the output element of an electric motor drives a spindle which serves to rotate a selected tool in the interior of a bowl.
It is already known to provide the bottom wall of the detachable bowl in a food processor with an upwardly projecting tubular extension which surrounds the spindle and can receive an insulating sleeve serving to transmit torque from the spindle to a selected tool in the interior of the bowl. The tool is mounted directly on the sleeve and has an internal coupling element which mates with an external coupling element of the sleeve. Furthermore, the tool is provided with a cupped portion which overlies and surrounds the upper end of the sleeve. The cupped portion is provided at one axial end of the hub of the tool, and the other axial end of the hub is provided with a plate-like part which is used as a handle to facilitate insertion of the tool into the bowl or its detachment from the sleeve.
A drawback of the just discussed conventional food processors is that they must be furnished with rather bulky and complex tools, i.e., each tool must be provided with a cupped portion to properly overlie the upper end of the insulating sleeve as well as with a handle to facilitate its insertion into and its withdrawal from the bowl. This not only increases the cost of each tool but also reduces the useful volume of the bowl or necessitates the utilization of a relatively large bowl. Still further, a substantial number of such bulky tools take up excessive storage space. The situation is aggravated when the nature of the foodstuffs which are being processed or the nature of the dish which is being prepared by the operator of the food processor is such that several tools must be used one after the other. Last but not least, the cleaning of relatively large and bulky tools is a tedious and time-consuming task.
It is also known to provide a food processor with a safety device which prevents the operator from starting the motor when the tool in the bowl is accessible. This is intended to reduce the likelihood of accidents. Heretofore known safety devices which are utilized in food processors to prevent the operation of the motor when the tool in the bowl is accessible, i.e., when the cover is not properly applied to the main portion of the bowl, normally comprise numerous mechanical and electrical components cooperating in such a way that the electrical components permit starting of the motor only when the mechanical components lock the cover to the main portion of the bowl. A drawback of conventional safety devices is that they are rather bulky, complex and expensive. Moreover, they are prone to malfunction and their manipulation is not readily comprehensible without a perusal of the manual or in the absence of repeated demonstration.